Zodiac Stones
The Zodiac Stones appear and heard throwout the whole game of Final Fantasy Tactics. The auracite in this game does not help in summoning Espers. Instead, they hold the spirits of Lucavi, some of which appear as Espers in Final Fantasy XII and are the new name of the twelve Holy Stones/Zodiac Stones of the Zodiac Braves and are crystals of auracite instead of Holy Stones. The Auracites are artefacts, and there are a total of thirteen. Twelve are associated with signs of the Zodiac, while the thirteenth is associated with Serpentarius. The Zodiac Stones are a prominent element in the story of the Zodiac Brave Story, a legend highly regarded by the Church of Glabados as the central doctrine of the religion's teachings. The twelve Zodiac Braves, in legend, fought against the Lucavi, driving them back into the spirit world. The legend goes on to say that the Braves, carrying the Zodiac Stones in hand, would come to save humanity should they ever be in peril. They may not be entirely evil, as one helped revive Marach Galthana' '''after he was shot while defending his sister. Malak claimed to have heard a calm, gentle voice telling him to go back. Ramza has said that perhaps it was God to tell him to go back, and that the will of its wielder shapes it. To release the Lucavi seal in the auracite, the stone needs a vessel. It is believed that this host must have the same Zodiac sign of the auracite that the vessel holds and requires that person to become the Lucavi's vessel, but this is not necessarily true, especially with the case of Belias (who is a Virgo, but is possessed by Belias, an Aries). In the case of the Lucavi leader, Ultima, there can only be one vessel for her auracite in so many generations. It is said that the zodiac Signs might be really the Chinese zodiac. Zodiac Signs Stones * 'Capricorn Stone (Ox)' - obtained by defeating Dycedarg Beoulve possessed by Adrammelech; * 'Aquarius Stone (Tiger)' - obtained with Beowulf Cadmus, an '''optional character'. It brings back Construct 8, another optional character; * Pisces Stone (Rabbit) - obtained with Isilud after his death; * Aries Stone (Dragoon) - obtained by defeating Wiegraf Folles possessed by Belias; * Taurus Stone (Snake) - obtained with Mustadio Bunansa; * Gemini Stone (Horse) - obtained by defeating Marquis Elmdore possessed by Zalera; * Cancer Stone (Ram) - obtained by defeating Construct 7, an optional boss; * Leo Stone (Monkey) - obtained after the point of no return, defeating the second Lucavi in commander, Hashmal; * Virgo Stone (Rooster) - obtained after the point of no return, defeating the leader of the Lucavi, Ultima; * Libra Stone (Dog) - obtained with Cidolfus Orlandeau; * Scorpio Stone (Bore) - obtained by defeating Cardinal Delacroix possessed by Cúchulainn; * Sagittarius Stone (Rat) - obtained with Meliadoul Tengille; * Serpentarius Stone (Cat) - obtained by defeating Elidibus, an optional boss. Trivia *Although Ramza Beoulve obtained eleven of zodiac stones when he goes to defeat Hashmal and Ultima, three of them are optional to be obtained Aquarius, Cancer and Serpentarius; *While three are optional, the other eight: four are obtained defeating the Lucavi bosses and three obtained after Ramza accepts Mustadio, Cidolfus and Meliadoul in his group. The last, the Pisces stone, is obtained after Isilud's death.